Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The compressor may be built up in three assemblies: the compressor rotor assembly and two compressor stator assemblies. The compressor rotor assembly may be built up and balanced. The two compressor stator assemblies may be bolted together over the compressor rotor assembly. Portions of the assembly of the two compressor stator assemblies over the compressor rotor assembly may be blind.
U.S. patent application pub. No. 2008/0031730 to E. Houradou discloses a bearing for a turbomachine variable pitch stator vane pivot mounted in a bore of the turbomachine casing, and which comprises an inner busing secured to said pivot and an outer bushing secured to said bore, an elastomeric material being inserted between the inner bushing and the outer bushing to allow the vane to pivot about its axis and absorb at least some of the flexing of the pivot at right angles to the axis. The design makes it possible to reduce bearing bushing wear.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.